Tollan (people)
" }" :— }. The Tollan race are an advanced civilization that SG-1 encountered on one of their off world missions to the Tollan’s dying homeworld of Tollan. They possess a vast technological supremacy over many races in the Milky Way galaxy, and in many cases, over the Tau’ri because of their heightened intellect due to their history of technological advancement throughout their society. The Tollans were once stubborn and incredibly arrogant for placing their faith in their own technology and were known to see themselves as superior over lesser advanced races that they deemed inferior compared to their own innovation. Formerly, they preferred isolationism from the rest of the galaxy by depending upon their advanced defensive technologies to keep their new homeworld, Tollana, safe from external threats. Because of this, their reliance on a single tactical advantage and arrogance allowed Teal’c to identify the flaw in the Tollan’s inexperience in military tactics as he stated that the Tollan “do not think strategically”, and thus was the reason to their homeworld’s eventual invasion and assault by the Goa’uld System Lord, Anubis. However, the Tollans managed to evacuate personnel from their planet to an off world colony of theirs while many others remained behind to fight against Anubis’s forces. Eventually, after being able to contact the SGC, the Stargate Union assisted the Tollans in removing Anubis’s invasion force from Tollana successfully after his defeat in the Sol System in his attempt to conquer Earth. =History= The Tollan are a peaceful society of humans who developed on the world of Tollan that were and continue to be governed by the Curia, a democratic type panel of Tollan officials who range in the expertise of science and technology, law, exploration, economy, military, and administration. Unlike their allies, the Nox, they are not pacifists and will destroy any vessel that poses a threat to their planet. They, however, are not an outwardly aggressive people and were not at war with the Goa’uld until their homeworld Tollana was invaded by the Goa’uld, Anubis. The Tollans were once a secluded race as many of the officials of the Curia believed intensely in an isolationist lifestyle. The Tollan’s highest form of law dictated that the sharing of advanced technologies with lesser advanced races was prohibited. This law came about during the time that the Tollan began to explore space and encountered a human race in their star system living on the world of Sarita that bordered near their planet. As time passed, the Curia decided it was the right time to begin communication with the Saritans. As both societies grew in their new found relationship, the Tollans gave technology to their neighbors to create unlimited productive energy. The people of Sarita though, used the technology to wage war and in having done so, they destroyed themselves. However, it not only devastated and caused the world of Sarita to become uninhabitable, but it also shifted Tollan’s orbital path. The Tollans were forced to evacuate their people to a planet which they named Tollana. After several months, the Tollans were now settled on their new homeworld of Tollana, but some indignant individuals within the Tollan society desired to return to the planet for various reasons. To prevent this from occurring, the Curia dispatched a team under the command of a brilliant but obstinate scientist named Omoc, to return to their former world and bury the Stargate, in order to prevent anyone from returning to Tollan for their own safety. When the Tollan team arrived, they were surprised to see the rapid change in the planet’s atmosphere had undergone since their departure. The Tollan team was eventually overwhelmed by the continuous ash cloud spewing from the volcanoes near the Stargate, therefore incapacitating them through suffocation. Soon afterward, the timely arrival of the Tau’ri team SG-1, would decide their fate. SG-1 arrived and evaluated their situation once they realized the condition of the planet, but were soon hampered from leaving when they discovered the either incapacitated or dead Tollan scientists. The team rescued the Tollans and brought them back to earth for medical assistance. Because of Earth’s lack of interstellar technology, the Tollans called the Tau’ri “primitive”. They even rejected the assistance of less advanced societies on other worlds, who were willing to offer the Tollans sanctuary. The United States government, intrigued in the Tollan technology, planned on interrogating the Tollan, but with the help of Dr. Daniel Jackson, they managed to leave Earth by having contacted the Nox who had been suggested by SG-1. In 2000, two Ha’tak motherships under the control of Heru’ur were pursuing a death glider into Tollan space. The automated defense systems of the Tollan Ion Cannons on the planet’s surface activated and neutralized the Ha’taks. Yet the glider, carrying Skaara, was damaged by one of the motherships and crash landed on Tollona. Skaara, being the host of the Goa’uld Klorel, pleaded to his Tollan rescuers for assistance. The Tollan then began a triad, a type of trial, to determine which sentient mind should keep the body. The delegates of the Tau’ri, Daniel Jackson and Jack O’Neill represented Skaara while the Goa’uld Zipacna represented Klorel. Lya, the emissary from the Nox, was chosen by the Tollan to be the determining vote. In a deciding vote, Skaara was given permission to keep his body. However, Zipacna had devised a plan to conquer the Tollans by having his Jaffa paint the ion cannons for destruction, leaving the planet defenseless and open for invasion. But Teal’c, with the help of Lya, hid one ion cannon, which effectively destroyed the Goa’uld mothership in orbit. Following a year later, another mothership arrived over Tollana. The ion cannons attacked the Ha’tak but were unable to penetrate the upgraded shields of the mothership. The Tollan Defense Fleet was launched from the surface during the bombardment on the Ha’tak’s shields by the ion cannons to destroy the vessel holding over orbit. As the Ha’tak was beginning to take on severe damage from the Tollan fleet, reinforcements began to drop out of hyperspace and engage the Tollan warships with their newly upgraded shields and weapons. Seeing that their fleet was suffering significant losses, the Curia ordered the remaining Tollan fleet to leave Tollana and return only if the planet was to be threatened via orbital bombardment. After giving such orders, the Curia then surrendered to the outcast System Lord Anubis, whose emissary Tanith, ordered them to construct phase weapons to penetrate the SGC’s iris. Omoc, being one of the politicians of the Curia representing the scientific community, opposed this collaboration. He was murdered by the Curia to silence him. But SG-1, along with Narim, destroyed the weapons, sealing the fate of the Tollan, who were then attacked by Anubis’s forces from orbit. The Tollan fleet that had been ordered to withdraw returned just in time over Tollana to stall the Goa’uld from wiping out the evacuating colony ships carrying thousands of Tollans. The colony ships that managed to escape the solar system retreated to Pellor, the primary off world colony of the Tollans. On the surface, hundreds of thousands of people scurried into hiding, seeking shelter and refuge from the orbital bombardment and invading Jaffa ground forces while countless millions more were slaughtered. Hundreds of thousands of civilians and military personnel were captured and subjugated by the Jaffa to be used as slave labor for Anubis’s war machine, while those that managed to escape into hiding or into the deep wilderness of Tollana became freedom fighters and began to wage guerrilla warfare and hit and run tactics to whittle down the dozens of Jaffa battalions on the planet’s surface. =Society= Culture Government & Military Language Less Advanced Races Technology =Tollan Astrography= =Known Tollan= =References and Notes= =External Links= Category:Tollans Category:Mammalian Sentient Species Category:Milky Way Humans